Sirius goes back to Hogwarts
by Windangel
Summary: Just what the title says: In Harry's sixth year, to make up for not being there for him, Sirius takes a potion to make him sixteen again so he can join Harry. Much chaos is guaranteed. **updated**
1. Age-Reversal Potion?!

  
  
  
Well, this is the start of a new series by me, Windangel! I was hit by inspiration last night   
at about ten, and I got the first section posted today! Now that's pretty good. Don't worry   
if the first bit makes no sense, it all gets explained a few paragraphs later. This one I hope   
will turn out funny, but I'll just stick it in general for now. Later!~Windangel  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Two people were waiting in one of the less conspicuous classrooms. One, the younger of   
the two, was pacing up and down the room looking extremely ruffled and uneasy. The other,   
a very tall, thin man, was sitting casually on a desk, a grin spreading across his thin face.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the boy questioned for the tenth time in   
ten minutes. "I mean, is it really safe for you? You are still..." he hesitated, searching for   
a tactful word.  
  
The man got up and stood in front of the anxious teenager, grasping his shoulders tightly.   
"Dumbledore wouldn't have suggested it if there was a big chance of my getting caught."   
he chuckled softly at the boy's stricken expression. "Don't worry about me, Harry."  
  
"It's just..." Harry began sadly, emerald eyes boring into the man's grey-blue ones, "Sirius,   
you're the closest thing to a family I have. If those Dementors get you..." he spat the last   
words with distaste.   
  
"Don't worry." Sirius repeated. "No-one's going to recognise me once I've taken the potion.   
Personally, I reckon here's the best place for me to hide, anyway. I don't see a problem."   
he smiled. Three years of reliative freedom had certainly changed him. He remembered   
sadly what a mess he had been when he had first escaped. Thin as a shadow, matted hair,   
filthy skin, gaunt face... Sirius shuddered at the thought. He knew he was still abnormally   
skinny, and his face could do with some padding out, but it was a definate improvement.   
And his freedom had gotten his sense of humour and mischief back. Now that was   
something to be celebrated. Maybe he should put a stinkbomb under Snape's desk... he   
grinned evilly to himself.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" asked Harry in an amused tone.  
  
"Hmm? Oh." Sirius snapped out of his daydream. "Nothing..." He quickly changed the   
subject. "I wonder where Dumbledore and that git are?"  
  
The door clicked open, and the headmaster, closely followed by the one and only Severus   
'that git' Snape. Snape glared at Sirius, and slammed a small greenish bottle on a desk.   
  
"Take ten mL's once every twenty-four hours." he ordered impatiently, before retreating to   
a corner, as far as possible from Sirius as he could get.   
  
"Well Sirius, you heard him," said Dumbledore good-naturedly, completely ignoring the   
obvious tension between the two men.   
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Professor?" Harry stepped forward, still uneasy.   
Dumbledore smiled at him his blue eyes twinkling, but it was Sirius who spoke.   
  
"Harry," he said exasperatedly, "I hate not being around. Dementors are looking practically   
everywhere for me in any case, so Hogwarts is the safest place for me. And it's my duty to   
be here for you, what with Voldemort on the loose and everything..." Harry rolled his eyes at   
this statement. Sirius picked up the bottle, uncorked it, and sniffed the contents. His nose   
wrinkled up at the disgusting smell. "And besides, I'm looking forward to being sixteen   
again." His face creased into a look of pure mischief.   
  
Snape watched this little speech with impatience. Dumbledore wanted him here to watch   
the effects of his potion, but he wished Black would get on with it. The Age-reversal potion   
had taken him almost a week of careful brewing, and that ungrateful bastard hadn't even   
said anything to him. He was beginning to wish he had gone with his initial instinct and   
slipped some arsnic or something into it. "Just drink the damn potion." he snapped. "I   
have better things to do than watch you remenisce."  
  
"Like what? Hide in your dungeon away from everyone else, trying to develop a strong   
enough shampoo that'll touch that mop you call your hair?" Sirius replied, still eyeing the   
bottle suspiciously. He shrugged slightly, and measured ten mL's into a glass. Holding his   
nose, and trying to completely ignore his sense of taste, Sirius gulped the potion. "Does   
anyone have any tic-tacs? Or anything that TASTES?" he gagged. A vindictive smile spread   
across Snape's face. There were things one could do to make the potion taste pleasant, but   
Snape had simply chosen to ignore them. If he had to help Black, he would make it as   
unpleasant as was possible.   
  
A confused expression crossed Sirius' face. He lurched, and began to glow. First only weakly,   
but it was quickly becoming stronger. Eventually, the entire room was flooded with blinding   
light, and Harry, Dumbledore and Snape had to look away, covering their eyes. Then, as   
quickly as it appeared, the light vanished. Harry peered through his fingers.   
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Through his only just adjusting eyes, Harry could make out a kneeling, panting figure in the   
middle of the room.   
  
"Ow."  
  
The voice that spoke was recognisable as Sirius', but it lacked the familiar gravelly overture   
of the older Sirius.   
  
"Please tell me that won't happen every time I take the potion." he groaned.  
  
"It won't if you take the new dose before the first one wears off." Snape replied, trying to   
keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
  
"Oh good." The sixteen year old Sirius scrambled to his feet. Even at that age, he had   
retained most of his height, but that was about all that was the same. Only if you knew it   
was him would you be able to tell who it really was. His shaggy black hair was cut to his   
chin, with a few bangs falling across his face. Two sparkling blue-grey eyes shone out of his   
handsome face; his overall appearance was healthier, happier. The deadened look from his   
Azkaban imprisionment was gone; no shadows hung across his expression now. He grinned   
cheekily.   
  
A sudden explosion of noise echoed down the hallways, causing all heads in the small   
classroom to look towards the door.   
  
"I do believe the students have arrived." Dumbledore got up. "Harry, you better get down   
to the feast. Your friends will be wondering where you are."  
  
"What about..." Harry looked towards his sixteen year old godfather.   
  
"Sirius needs to be sorted." Dumbledore replied, ushering Harry out of the room.   
  
"I better be put in Gryffindor again." Sirius grumbled.  
  
***  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called happily when she saw him. She ran to catch up to her friend, Ron   
following close behind.   
  
"Why weren't you on the train?!" Ron demanded by way of a greeting. "We were worried   
you missed it or something."  
  
"Hey you guys." Harry smiled at his best friends. "I flooed here. Dumbledore wanted to   
talk to me about some new 'arrangements' he's made for this year."  
  
They both just looked blank. "What do you mean?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Snuffles." Harry said shortly, checking no-one was eavesdropping. "It's kind of hard to   
explain." he sighed. "There's a new kid at school in our year. It's 'Snuffles'." Hermione's   
mouth dropped open. Ron just looked confused.   
  
"How..." Hermione stammered.  
  
"Age-reversal potion." Harry whispered.  
  
"Ah, yes, I've read about them." Hermione murmured knowingly.  
  
Ron looked at his watch, swearing under his breath. "Guys, we better get to the feast,   
they'll have already started..."  
  
***  
  
Ron pushed open the door to the Great Hall, looking cautiously into the well-lit room.   
Thankfully, every eye was turned towards a girl with flyaway blond hair who had a large   
tattered hat hanging over her eyes. The trio made their way towards their usual seats at   
the Gryffindor table and sat down, just as the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff   
table cheered loudly.  
  
Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, shooting sparks into the air for silence. The gaggle   
of students reluctantly obliged. "Welcome, to all the new students. I hope you will enjoy   
this year at Hogwarts as much as I will." He beamed around at the assembled students.   
"But the sorting is not over yet." Ears pricked up at these words. "This year, we are   
welcoming a new student into the sixth year. He is transferring from Australia, and I am   
sure--" here he shot a warning look at Malfoy, "--that you will make him feel right at home.   
"Sirius Praedator, if you will come out here, please..."  
  
Sirius stepped out and stood just behind the headmaster. Harry noticed he was very pale.   
He started to feel worried himself. What if Sirius was put in another house? What it he was   
put in Slytherin? Harry absent-mindedly began chewing his nails, stretching up in his seat,   
trying to get a better look over the heads of the crowd.   
  
"Now, Mr. Praedator, if you'll just put on the hat..." Dumbledore looked amused. He gave   
Sirius a light push in the right direction.   
  
***  
  
Sirius made his shaky way over to the stool. He grabbed the hat and jammed it on his head,   
knuckles white over tightly clenched fists.   
  
"Let's get one thing straight here." he thought as loudly as he could. "I've been here before,   
but you probably know that, and I really did like your first choice. So it better be Gryffindor,   
or something will happen, most likely involving you, a flamethrower, and Snape's office."  
  
The hat seemed rather taken aback. "Just let me have a little nose around in here..." it   
muttered. Sirius could almost feel its touch on his thoughts as it sifted through his   
personality. "You've certainly changed... you're much more mature than last time. But   
there's still that fierce loyalty and strength..." it paused a moment.   
  
"If you're even considering putting me in Hufflepuff..."  
  
"Yes, I think my first choice was a good one. Have fun in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Thankyou." Sirius murmured, before taking off the ragged hat and returning it to it's   
previous position on the stool. Then he let out the breath that he had been holding in relief.   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Everything remotely HP related belongs to the wonderful JKR, not me.   
  
Remember, to read is human, to review, divine.  
  
You want me to think of you as divine, don't you? Constructive criticism is welcome.   
Flames will be given to Sirius to use on Snape.   
  
Oh, and by the way, Sirius' 'last name', Praedator, is Latin for marauder. It's not just some random   
name I produced out of thin air. ^_~ 


	2. Sirius meets 'the gang'

Ok, here's the next chapter. I logged onto fanfiction.net with no intention of spending the next hour and a   
half typing, but then I saw the beautiful number of reviews... *sniff* I don't think I have ever felt so happy.   
Thanks people, you really made my day. This is for the divine people who reveiewed the last chapter.   
~Windangel  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How Sirius managed to reach the Gryffindor table, he didn't know. He collapsed into a chair just opposite  
Hermione, some colour returning to his cheeks.   
  
Dumbledore gestured for silence again. "There is one more announcement before the feast can begin," he   
announced, sounding rather annoyed. "Unfortunately, I was unable to find a Defence against the Dark Arts   
teacher for this year. I have someone in mind for the job, but for now, all lessons that will be taken up by   
Defence against the Dark Arts will be frees. Thankyou." He returned to his seat. The babble returned.  
  
"Hey," said Harry nonchalantly from the other side of the table, helping himself to the potatoes that had just   
appeared in front of him. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is--"  
  
"Harry Potter?" Sirius repeated, his voice immediatly changed to melodramatic hero-worship. "The Harry  
Potter? Famous nemesis of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?! Harry Potter, Champion of the Triwizard   
Tournament? Harry Potter---"  
  
"That's enough already..." Harry interrupted, blushing scarlet.   
  
Sirius sat back in his seat. "I expected someone taller." he shrugged, grinning at his godson. Everyone   
who could hear laughed, previous uncertainty from the other students evaporated. Harry grinned back, and   
went on introducing the other sixth-years.   
  
"This is Ron and Hermione, my best friends..."  
  
Ron grinned, waving a hand brightly. Hermione nodded at him, a puzzled expression on her face.   
  
"This is Dean,"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"and Seamus..."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"And Neville..."  
  
Neville smiled nervously at him.  
  
"They'll be in our dorm. And Lavender and Parvati are just over there..."  
  
Sirius waved at the two girls sitting at the far end of the table. They blushed, and began whispering to each  
other. He congratulated himself; he still had it.   
  
"That's about it... oh, there's Ginny, Ron's little sis. She's in Fifth year."  
  
"Hi." Ginny squeaked, eyes wide, face reddening.  
  
***  
  
After the introductions, dinner went pretty well. Sirius kept up his 'Australian' act flawlessly, answering   
questions about his 'original school' without hesitation. By the time the students were ordered to bed, he   
had pretty much gained the respect of all the other Gryffindors. He traipsed up to the corridor with Harry,   
Hermione and Ron the way they directed him, even though he knew about three secret passages that were   
much quicker.   
  
Sirius was exhausted. He had probably eaten more food than was wise, given the amount of food he was   
used to, and began to find it difficult to put one foot ahead of the other. He watched Hermione tell the Fat   
Lady and climb through, but what the password actually was went in though one ear, and out the other. Oh   
well, he'd find it out from Harry tomorrow, he thought sluggishly, practically falling through the now exposed   
hole in the wall.   
  
"This way," Harry yawned, with a tired wave at Hermione. "'night Hermione."  
  
"'night you guys."  
  
It was all Sirius could do to lift a hand and wave it in her general direction. He followed his godson up the   
stairs to the semi-familiar dormitory, the place where he had lived all those years ago, the happiest years of   
his life. But the only thing Sirius registered at that moment was that there were BEDS. Lovely, soft,   
comfortable beds. He hadn't slept in a proper bed for years. He collapsed into the only spare one, kicking  
off his shoes. As he crawled into the pajamas that were folded under his pillow, he wondered vaguely about   
where they came from. Then he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Sirius woke early the next morning, just before dawn as he always did. For a moment he puzzled about why  
he was in a big, soft bed, before his brain caught up. He glanced over at the bed next to him. Through a   
gap in the drapes he could see Harry was still asleep. He could have almost been James, with his eyes shut   
like that. Sirius smiled sadly. If Harry was going to grow up to be like his father, he was going to be a great   
wizard indeed. His parents would have been proud.   
  
After a few futile minutes of trying to get back to sleep, Sirius decided to get up. If he remembered correctly,   
the other students wouldn't be awake for hours yet.   
  
He dressed quickly, pulling on the clean robes that had been left at the end of his bed sometime during the   
night. He tied his shoes hurriedly, and sneaked out of the dormitory, careful not to wake anyone.   
  
He swung the yawning portait of the Fat Lady open, and stepped into the candlelit corridor, thinking vaguely   
about making his way down to the lake to watch the sunrise. He took a few shortcuts that Filch was certain  
only he knew about, and within a few minutes, was standing outside, looking out over the half-lit grounds.   
  
Even though it was summer, the wind had a cold bite to it, and it was only when Sirius was contemplating   
going back up to the dormitory for a cloak that he realised he didn't know the password.   
  
"Bugger." he said to the empty grounds, scuffing his foot on the grass. He pulled his robes tighter around   
himself, hoping that when the sun came up, it would get warmer. Anyway, it wasn't as if he wasn't used to   
cold.   
  
He wasn't far from the lake now. The water shone golden in the pre-dawn light, and the sun was only just   
peeping out from over the horizon. He sat down under the long, dangling branches of a weeping willow by   
the waters edge, and watched through a gap in its branches as the sun banished the night completely. It   
was truly, a beautiful sight.   
  
His internal reverie was interrupted by the soft sound of feet on grass. Every instinct he had, honed from   
almost three years hiding from any human, ordered him to transform, and run. He fought it down; he  
reminded himself he didn't have to live like that anymore. As quietly as he could, he pushed apart the  
branches that concealed him a fraction, just enough to see the edge of the lake. A figure, silhouetted for a   
moment against the rising sun, was pacing there. He squinted at her, he was sure it was a girl, but as soon   
as she moved out from in front of the sun, he knew her.   
  
"Hermione?" He stood up, parted the willow's branches and stepped over to her.   
  
"Sirius?!" she whirled around, obviously not expecting anyone to be around that early in the morning.   
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. "I always used to get up this early. I guess I still have to break the habit." He looked at her   
closer, noticing two tears on her flushed face. His grin was replaced by a look of concern. "Hermione, are   
you ok?"  
  
She hurriedly turned her back on him, wiping her face furiously. "I'm fine." she replied in a would-be calm   
sort of voice. "Perfectly fine."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. A two year old would have noticed she was stressed about something, and considering   
term had only just started, it couldn't be work. And she was sixteen, he reminded himself, and at that age,   
anxiety could usually be blamed on the opposite sex. "So, who's the guy?" he asked.  
  
"What makes you think it's a guy I'm upset over?" she replied primly. "If I am upset. Which I'm not."  
  
"Hermione." Sirius said exasperatedly. "You can tell me. I might be able to help."  
  
"You won't tell anyone?" she asked suspiciously, still not facing him.   
  
"If I tell a living soul, you may go to Fudge himself and tell him where I am. Sit down." He flopped down   
on the grass, motioning for her to sit down next to him.   
  
She sighed, staring out over the lake. "It's Ron."  
  
"Ah." Sirius nodded. That made sense. "What's he done?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Hermione picked up a dead leaf and began tearing it apart. "He doesn't even   
notice me." Sirius stayed silent. It was probably better if she got it all off her chest before he offered any   
advice. "The only time he's noticed me, you know, *noticed* me, was when Vicktor and I went to the Yule   
Ball together." Ah, so he's the jealous type... Sirius thought with a grin. "Otherwise it's always him and  
Harry. In Potions, I always have to work with Neville, not that he's not a sweet guy, he's just..." she waved   
a hand around, trying to think of a good word. "Incompetant at potion-brewing." she finished.  
  
"Ok..." Sirius bit his lip, thinking hard. He gave up, unable to get his brain to work that early in the morning.   
He stood up. "Let me think about it. My amazing brain isn't at its best just after dawn." he offered his hand   
to her, pulling her easily to her feet. "I'll think of something. Matchmaking is one of the things I do best."   
He winked impishly. Hermione's already pink face went scarlet.   
  
"If you do so much as to mention this conversation to anyone, I will personally kill you." she threatened,   
managing to look intimidating even though he stood head-and-shoulders taller than her.   
  
"Hey, I gave you my word. My lips are sealed."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What will Sirius do about the Hermione/Ron situation? Will he embarass all parties involved? Find out next   
time on: "Sirius goes back to Hogwarts"!  
  
Heh heh heh... sorry about that one. I've been watching too much Digimon...   
  
Disclaimer: The HP characters aren't mine, blah blah blah.  
  
To read is human, to review, divine.   
  
So please... for me?? Review??  
  
Sorry, I had to post this one again. I reread it and found some mistakes... oops. 


	3. Potions

*ominous voice* Part three is here...... beware...   
This chapter contains the infamous potions lesson and not much else. quite.... interesting. I'm trying to get   
one chapter up a week, and the next bit's written, just not typed. so the next bit will be out soon. ^_~  
~Windangel  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione and Sirius arrived at breakfast early, and were talking animatedly when a sleepy Ron and Harry   
staggered into the Great Hall. Tears of laughter were running down Hermione's face, and Sirius was waving   
his hands around like a maniac.   
  
"And so this guy just looks at my Dad like a stunned fish, then down at the gold, and says;" here he put on   
a sniffy voice, "'Excuse me sir, but are you foreign?'" They both cracked up again. Hermione recovered   
enough to say a 'Good morning,' to her friends before bursting out with histerical giggles again.   
  
Harry muttered a 'morning' and grabbed the coffee pot.   
  
After about ten minutes, Sirius and Hermione had calmed down, and Harry and Ron had almost woken up.   
  
"So, sleep well?" Sirius inquired, patting his still yawning godson on the back.   
  
"No. Nightmares."  
  
"Ah." Sirius felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to intrude, but he was also worried. He decided to let that   
one slide. "Cheer up, they're only dreams."   
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Harry shrugged, changing the subject quickly. "How long have you been up anyway?"  
  
"Since dawn." said Hermione brightly, buttering her toast.  
  
"And you're not TIRED?" Ron complained, and was just about to comment further when Professor   
McGonagall handed him his timetable. He took one look at it, and swore.   
  
"Weasley! Language!" Professor McGonagall warned, handing out the rest. As soon as Harry got his, he felt   
almost as angry as Ron looked.  
  
"Double Potions! First!" Ron exclaimed, throwing the parchment down in disgust.   
  
"Don't tell me... Snape teaches it, doesn't he." Sirius snorted. "Who else would?"  
  
Harry nodded grimly.   
  
"Damnit."  
  
***  
  
As they descended the stairs towards the dungeons, Sirius became more and more restless. Snape would   
use any excuse to give him detention, and take points from Gryffindor. He sighed. And he didn't have   
enough time to think of a decent prank. It was depressing.   
  
He took a seat between Harry and Hermione and tried to ignore Snape, who was busy babbling about an   
antidote for cobra bite. How goddamn useful. He completely zoned out on the in-depth lecture on the   
technique they were supposed to be using. Potions was as dull as he remembered it.   
  
"You will be working in pairs, as usual. Ingredients are at the front. You may begin." Snape ordered   
shortly, and sat down behind his desk and began marking papers; now ignoring his class.  
  
Harry, of course, partnered Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, looking depressed.   
  
"Partner?" He nudged her with his elbow, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." she smiled a little. "Thanks Sirius."  
  
"No prob. Now I hope you were listening to that, 'cos I wasn't."  
  
Hermione threw up her hands in fake exasperation, and went to collect the ingredients while Sirius heated   
the couldron.  
  
***  
  
"So it's four moths wings..." Hermione muttered, holding out her hand for the wings Sirius was supposed to   
have removed from the moth. He hurriedly sliced them off, carefully putting the delicate wings in her   
outstretched palm. Sirius had been thinking. So far, his cunning brain had managed to come up with a few   
crude ideas, the bet of which he would have to ask her about. The thing was, it was a bit of a touchy subject.   
  
"Hermione?" he began slowly. "About what you were saying this morning--"  
  
"Shuttup!" She hissed, dropping the wings into the potion with a splash. She jerked her head towards the   
other end of the bench where Harry and Ron were working. "If you have something to say, write it!" she   
shoved a scrappy piece of parchment and a quill into his hand, and went back to the now bubbling potion,   
blushing furiously.  
  
Sirius shrugged and sat down, spinning the quill around his long fingers. Finally he scrawled:  
  
I've had a few ideas about you know what. Thing is, the most likely to work requires some acting  
on your part. You up to it?  
  
He folded it in half, and passed it to her, keeping an eye on Snape so he didn't see. He watched Hermione's   
confused expression as she read the note, finally writing something underneath. But, unfortunately for them  
both, Snape looked up as she unsubtly returned the parchment to him. Sirius quickly hid the parchment   
under the desk as Snape stood up, looking satisfied.   
  
"Passing notes in class, Granger, I thought you were more mature than that." he smiled. It wasn't a nice   
smile. "Obviously I was wrong." There were audible sniggers from the Slytherin side of the room.   
Hermione went bright pink. "Give me that note, Praedator."   
  
"Why should I?" Sirius was scribbling hurriedly on another piece of parchment. What he was writing   
probably wasn't legible, but that didn't matter...  
  
Snape took a few steps forward, eyes narrowing malevolently. "Do not ask me to repeat myself, Praedator."   
Sirius reluctantly thrust the scrap of parchment in Snape's general direction. Snape grabbed it, his expression   
daring Sirius to challenge him. "Quiet class, while I read out this little---" As his eyes scanned the scribble,   
his expression went from vindictive amusement to anger and hatred. Sirius couldn't help looking smug as   
Snape ripped it into little pieces and threw them on the floor in disgust. "Detention." he managed, every   
syllable trembling with suppressed fury. He plonked himself behind his desk and immersed himself in papers,   
face reddening with intense emotion. Slowly the babble broke out again.   
  
Sirius had to stop himself laughing at the look on Snape's face. PRICELESS! He picked the real note up off   
he floor, and read Hermione's reply.   
  
I'll do anything. Just tell me the idea.  
  
He smiled to himself, and was just about to write back when the bell went. He shrugged and shoved the note   
into his pocket.   
  
***  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry waited outside the dungeon for Sirius who was 'arranging his detention' with   
Snape. But from where they were standing, it sounded more like World War II. Finally Sirius kicked open   
the door, his face flushed and furious.  
  
"That BASTARD," he said with feeling, "Is seriously going to pay."  
  
"Uh.... Sirius...." Harry patted his fuming godfather on the shoulder in an effort to calm him down. "What   
exactly did you put on that note anyway?"  
  
Sirius couldn't help grinning at the thought. The look on Snape's face when he had read it made the   
detention all worthwhile. "I wrote, give or take a few words: 'Snape is an evil, devious bastard. A stinking   
pile of elephant dung who wouldn't recognise the sun even if he ventured outside.'" He grinned wider. "I   
was going to put 'his hair contains enough oil to interest an Arab', but he interrupted me."   
  
The trio sat stunned for a few seconds, then cracked up. Ron was laughing so hard he had to lean against a   
column to stop himself falling over.   
  
A while later, while they were walking back to the common room...  
  
"Sorry I got you detention." Hermione looked at her feet.  
  
Sirius shrugged in reply. "He would have given me detention anyway. I just gave him a good excuse. But   
you owe me one."  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. "...What do you mean...?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know me, James, Remus and that F--ing piece of shit were big pranksters, right?"   
They nodded. "Well, in the old days, we would have been on detention practically every night, so we took it   
in turns to take the blame. You owe me a detention."  
  
Hermione nodded, though she looked apprehensive. "...that seems fair..."  
  
"Cool." He smiled. "What lesson do we have now?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I love all you divine people who reviewed. You are the most kick ass people ever. *wipes away tears* I   
love all my reveiws, and everyone who does them. Thankyou thankyou thankyou!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own HP, so DON'T SUE ME!! (That wasn't supposed to  
rhyme by the way)  
  
To read is human, to review, divine. So please review? 


	4. Plans are made...

YAY!! Chapter four is now up! Except I have some very bad news for you all (at least I hope you think this is   
bad news). I am going on holiday for the next two weeks, so no new posts. The only good thing (for you   
anyway) about this is that sitting in a car for three hours with nothing to write will mean lots for me to type   
up when I get back. So sorry about this peeps, but it can't be helped. (Sydney show, here I come!) Also   
sorree for my little mistake... posting chapter one again... *bashes head on table*  
~Windangel  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Sirius settled into normal Hogwarts life well. Two months later, everyone regarded him as 'one of them'. He   
had gotten back his reputation as a prankster with ease, a certain 'incident' involving Snape and a hair colour   
charm that didn't wear off for three days setting it in stone. Everyone except Snape found it incredibly   
entertaining to be taught by a magenta-haired, and incredibly grumpy Potions master, though they tried not   
to show him that.   
  
So far Sirius hadn't mentioned his idea to Hermione again. He hadn't dismissed it; he was refining it, but it   
was an incident in Transfiguration a few weeks before Christmas that hurried it along. The lesson was   
almost over; only about five minutes left, when Professor McGonagall asked them to stop transfiguring their   
half-rabbit, half-cabbages and listen to a very important announcement. Sirius grabbed his rabbit to stop it   
jumping off the desk.  
  
"Now class, we are holding another Yule Ball on Christmas Eve this year..."  
  
Lavender and Parvati giggled, whispering to each other and shooting glances at Harry and Sirius, who   
groaned in unison.   
  
"Now I want you to be on your best behaviour..." Professor McGonagall began to scold before....   
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!  
  
"Right, well you all know how it works so I won't keep you. You are dismissed. Praedator, could I see you   
for a moment?"  
  
"Sure professor." Sirius grabbed his books and said a quick goodbye to Harry, Hermione and Ron, and   
stepped up to the front of the class, wondering why McGonagall wanted to talk to him.  
  
"What is it?" he said shortly, after the rest of the Gryffindor's had left.   
  
"Dumbledore asked me to talk to you about all these pranks..." she began, her dark eyes almost piercing  
his skin. "He says he understands you've been through a lot... what with Azkaban and everything... but   
Severus is getting... well, if I said he was peeved it would be like saying You-know-who's a bad person."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. He wanted to say, 'tell Snape to go get stuffed' but said instead: "Is it any worse than   
I used to be?"  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled slightly. "No."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Well I'm acting normally then. Tell 'Severus' I can't help my nature." Sirius grinned at his   
teacher, and made for the door.   
  
"Sirius, about the Ball..." the Professor began, but Sirius cut her off.   
  
"I won't lead any girls on, I promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
***  
  
Because Professor McGonagall held him up in the Transfiguration classroom, that meant Sirius made his way   
up to Gryffindor Tower alone. And walking alone this close to the Yule Ball when you were an attractive male   
was not something to be advised.   
  
Sirius ducked into a secret passage that would take him to the corridor the Fat Lady lived in. He had been   
asked to the Ball by five girls already. He hated to think what tomorrow would be like. Before emerging   
from the hidden passage, he checked up and down the corridor. Empty. He stepped out cautiously, and   
practically ran for the Fat Lady's portrait.   
  
"Tawny owl!"  
  
The portrait swung open, and Sirius jumped through the hole, glad to be in the common room, away from...  
  
"Sirius?" Lavender giggled, walking towards him. Oh shiiiiit....  
  
"Sorry Lavender! Got work to do! Talk later?" He said hurriedly, walking quickly past her. He couldn't   
escape... he checked his watch. Almost dinner time... maybe he could get away then. They wouldn't   
bother him if he was surrounded by people... would they? He spotted his godson and his friends sitting at   
the other end of the common room. He continued towards them, collapsing into a chair at their table.   
  
"What did McGonagall want?" Ron looked up from what looked like Divination homework.   
  
"Just to warn me that Snape is 'peeved' at me." He shrugged. "As if I hadn't noticed."  
  
Harry laughed. "Snape's so busy being horrible to you in Potions he's practically forgotten about me. He's   
even forgotten to bully Neville." Harry looked closer at his flustered godfather. "What's up with you? You   
look like you've been chased by a rabid basilisk."  
  
"I've been bombarded with invitations to the Ball." he groaned. "Do not go walking alone. Some girls have   
no shame."  
  
Harry laughed at Sirius' pained expression. "Dinner's probably already started. We better go down."  
  
***  
  
While they were headilng down to the Great Hall, Sirius fell behind Harry and Ron, who were having an   
in-depth conversation about Quidditch to talk to Hermione. She looked left out, and he needed to tell her   
something.  
  
"I've been thinking about you-know-what." he said softly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.   
  
"Meet me down by the lake after dinner, K?"  
  
Hermione nodded dumbly.   
  
***  
  
That evening, down by the lake...  
  
"So, what's your idea?" Hermione asked, watching Sirius skim rocks.   
  
Sirius sighed, trying to think of a tactful way of putting it. "Well," he began, "From what I've observed, Ron   
has a tendency to get jealous. So you need to go out with someone else."  
  
"...right..." Hermione sounded disbelieving.  
  
"That way he'll notice you."  
  
"But... Sirius... who exactly? I'm not exactly the most gorgeous girl." she sighed heavily. "It's a good idea,   
I just can't see how it could work."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath. "Then, Miss Granger, would you mind going to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Hermione blinked. "What?"  
  
Sirius turned around. "This is the way I see it. I have been attacked all day by girls who I really don't want   
to lead on, and if I get someone to go with, I'll have a plausible excuse for rejecting them. We can tell Harry   
and Ron that's the excuse." Hermione nodded in agreement. It made sense to her. "Afterwards, we can still   
act like we're going out, and even though Ron knows it's only acting, it'll still get up his nose. He'll notice   
you, but won't think you're out of reach."  
  
"That makes sense." she smiled, nodding, and held out a hand for Sirius to shake. "It's a deal."  
  
Instead of taking the offered hand, Sirius (like the joker he is) knealt down on one knee and kissed the   
offered hand. "Anything for you, my dear Hermione!" he crooned melodramatically.  
  
Hermione laughed, and pulled her hand away, walking briskly towards the castle.   
  
***  
  
By lunchtime the next day, everyone in sixth year knew about Sirius and Hermione.   
  
Hermione quickly found out that Sirius was not one for subtlety when it came to dating. As soon as they   
arrived back at the Common Room, Sirius had snaked one arm around her waist, then practically announced   
to the stunned contents of the room that they were officially an item.  
  
Hermione had never blushed so much in her life.  
  
It had taken some explaining to a stunned Harry and disgruntled Ron before their friends accepted the   
situation as sensible. Ron had looked increasingly sour as Sirius spoke. Hermione supposed that was   
because Sirius' arm was around her shoulders, and her head rested on his. Well, she thought to herself, the   
more annoyed he got, the better.  
  
As the Yule Ball loomed nearer, Harry and Ron became more and more edgy around girls. A few days   
beforehand, both boys still hadn't found dates. Hermione found this very amusing.  
  
Harry eventually gave up and resorted to asking Ginny. Ginny's face lit up like a lantern as she squeaked a   
'yes'. Then she asked her friend Kaitlyn to go with Ron, something Ron got very embarassed, but was pleased,   
about.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'll leave it there for now. Mum's bugging me to get to bed, so I'll just post this. I'll probably add to this  
before I go away... but still under chapter four. Next bit will be the ball, and introduction of the new DADA   
teacher. I still can't decide who it's gonna be though.... but whoever will come!! I promise! I have two   
possible people in mind.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own HP, so yeah.  
  
Wish me a good holiday, K? 


	5. Ooooooh, Siri has a GIRLFRIEND...

...too... tired... to think of anything to write... guys, if my spellings really bad, that's cos its midnight, K? But  
first, I would like to apologise. AGAIN. I tried to repost chapter four with some little mistakes fixed, and I   
accidentaly clicked new chapter, except replace old one. *bash head on keyboard again* I am a total   
imbecile. Not once, but twice. You think I'd learn, wouldn't you?? *sigh*  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Even though it was what Sirius called 'The Eve of Christmas Eve Eve', and the holidays had just started, Sirius   
and Hermione sat together in the common room, working. After a particularly nasty encounter with Sirius'   
least favourite teacher about Sirius hardly ever doing any homework for Potions, Snape had set him a nasty   
essay about the importance of a basic knowledge of Potions to be handed in... tomorrow.  
  
Sirius threw down his quill. He'd been looking through the book Hermione had given him for what seemed   
like forever (in reality it was about fifteen minutes), and had drawn a complete blank. "I've had it." he   
declared. "This is hopeless. How can I write an essay on the importance of Potions when I don't think it's at   
all important?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "How much have you written?"  
  
Sirius measured his composition. "Three inches. And what I have written makes no sense."  
  
Hermione took the roll of parchment off him, her brown eyes scanning the almost illegible writing. "No, it   
doesn't."  
  
He sighed, and snatched it back. "Oh well, I can always fall back on the 'if all else fails, make it up' principle."   
He picked up the discarded quill, dipped it in his ink bottle and began to write. He had written almost twenty   
inches before he looked up at his 'girlfriend', who was giving him an odd look.   
  
"What?" he grinned impishly. "I'm trying to *work* here."  
  
Hermione didn't even smile. "Sirius..." she said slowly, still giving him that strange stare. "What's that ring?"   
She pointed at the long fingered hand spread out over the desk. "It's just that it looks like... an engagement   
ring."  
  
Sirius hurriedly shoved his hand under the desk, with what seemed to be a blush spreading across his cheeks.   
"Shutup!" he hissed, glancing at his godson, who was playing chess with Ron by the fire.  
  
"It is?" Hermione's eyes widened. "But you've been in Azkaban... on the run..."  
  
"I did have a life before that you know." he said softly, almost sadly.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione apologised quickly. However she couldn't contain her curiosity. "Who is she? Why   
haven't you told Harry?"  
  
"Harry would only feel sorry for me." he sighed heavily, suddenly interested in his lap.  
  
"Who is she, Sirius?" she persisted.  
  
"...her name is Seraphina Tenebres." he said reluctantly.   
  
Hermione settled herself into her chair. "Tell me about her."   
  
"...I don't really want to go into it at the moment--"  
  
"Oh, come off it, I told you my-- secret-- tell me!" Sirius said nothing in reply to that demand, so she   
continued. "If you don't tell me about her, I'll go and tell Harry..." she stood up threateningly. "Look, I'm   
going..."  
  
Sirius grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare..."  
  
"Watch me."   
  
Had he been a girl, Sirius would have pouted. "Fine. Have it your way."  
  
Hermione sat down again. "...so..." she prompted, her air changing to one of kindness.   
  
"Her name is Seraphina Tenebres... but her surname should be Malfoy." he began, finally looking up at   
Hermione's astonished face.   
  
"Malfoy?!" Hermione exclaimed before she could stop herself.  
  
He nodded. "Her family tree's a bit complicated. Her mother, Angela Malfoy, married a man named Roger   
Tenebres, something her brother Lucius was not pleased about. Roger was Muggle-born, and you know how   
Malfoys treat Muggle-borns."   
  
Hermione nodded glumly. She'd lost count of the amount of times Draco Malfoy had called her Mudblood.  
  
"So basically, her mother was in disgrace. Except she didn't care about that. She *really* loved Roger. And   
he really loved her. And when Angela died, when Seraphina was just two and a half, Roger couldn't go on.   
He killed himself when Seraphina was nine."  
  
Hermione gaped. "...that's awful..."  
  
Sirius nodded. "It gets worse. The only relatives she had left was Angela's brother Lucius. He was married   
to a woman named Annabell, but he just married her so he could father heirs. Except, Annabell had   
managed to keep it from him that she was unable to have children. Sera was sent to Malfoy Manor as heir,   
something she was... less than pleased about." Sirius' hands clenched into fists, and his voice began to shake.   
"Other than Pettigrew, Lucius is the person I hate the most. He's a violent, child-hitting bastard who deserves   
to be killed." Sirius quickly calmed himself down. "Once he found out Annabell couldn't have children he   
had her killed, you know."  
  
For once in her life, Hermione was lost for words. She simply sat there, mouth open, eyes wide.   
  
Sirius took a deep breath and continued. "By the time she came to Hogwarts, she was practically an   
emotional eunuch. Kept up a good act though, plenty of girls were jealous of her. She *was* beautiful. She   
had gorgeous long silver-blonde hair, and really blue eyes. And she got good marks in practically everything   
because Lucius pushed her so hard."   
  
"I feel so sorry for her."  
  
"So did we, once we found out what her uncle did to her. Bastard. I bet he's that bad to that son of his as   
well."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "I'm guessing he's as rude as he is because of Lucius."  
  
Hermione went to bed that night with a lot to think about.   
  
***  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the depressing bit peeps, but it had to be done. The rest of this chapter will be more happy.   
^-^)  
  
  
The next morning Sirius was his usual bubbly self. While the four of them were sitting at the Gryffindor table   
eating breakfast, he even went so far as to suggest a trip into Hogsmeade.   
  
"But it's not a Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione pointed out, giving him a disapproving look.   
  
"So?" Sirius shrugged. "There's some things I need to buy."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"...supplies. And some dress robes. The ones Dumbledore organised for me are... *maroon*." Ron   
practically winced with sympathy. "If they expect me to go to the Yule Ball in *that* I'm not going."  
  
Ron grinned. "You should have seen my old ones! Maroon, with *lace*."  
  
"Yuck." Sirius agreed. "So, who's up for it?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "I can't. I have to... help Ginny with something..." Geez, Sirius thought, Hermione is an   
awful liar... But he shrugged anyway, and turned to his godson.  
  
"I'm in." Harry grinned cheekily. "Should be fun."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. "Definately."  
  
***  
  
"Ron, that was my foot." Harry accused, but in a whisper. All three of them were huddled under the   
Invisibility Cloak, making their way towards the statue of the One-eyed Witch. But hiding three teenagers,   
two of which were very tall, proved quite difficult.   
  
It took a long time to get to the right corridor. They stopped in front of the statue, and Harry rummaged in   
his robes for his wand, managing to prod Sirius hard in the ribs with his elbow.   
  
"Ow! Watch it Harry!" Sirius rubbed the sore spot, wincing in pain.   
  
"Sorry. Dissendium."  
  
The Witch's hump opened, and one by one, they slipped out from under the Cloak, and slid down into the   
dark passageway that led into Honeydukes.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I am making no money off this fic, so pweeeeease don't sue me. Harry Potter is not mine,   
dammit!  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I really didn't enjoy writing the first bit, but believe me, it had to be   
done, so I, like the lazy person I am, put it off. heh heh heh.... And I promise not to screw up posting stuff  
again.   



	6. 

I need a beta-reader. Is anyone out there interested? You may have noticed the amount of times I have to  
keep reposting this with typo's fixed, etc, so a beta would be very helpful. Please, HELP ME!  
  
Well, here is chapter 6. Won't write too much here, you guys aren't here to read my rambles. My fondest   
thanks to those who reveiwed. I know this sounds corny, but that kinda feedback makes me want to keep   
writing. So thanks guys, you RULE.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
It felt good to be able to breathe again, even if the air was heavy and smelt quite interesting. The boys   
walked in silence for a while, until Ron, who couldn't stand things being quiet, spoke.  
  
"What do ya have to by?" he inquired, referring of course, to the 'supplies' he had spoken of before.   
  
"Just have to visit Zonko's." was all he answered, a mischieveous glint in his eyes.   
  
Ron nodded knowingly. "My brothers bought it last year, I could get you a discount."   
  
That comment got Sirius' attention. He turned around sharply. "Really?!" He asked, eyes wide. "Cool!"  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
***  
  
Harry poked a set of banana-yellow robes, looking disgusted. There really were some horrible looking dress   
robes out here. He was glad his green ones were at least semi-normal looking.   
  
He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his godfather to emerge from the dressing-room. Madam   
Corayander, the manager of this little robe shop had sent him in there with at least ten different sets of robes,   
and so far, he had tried on four. One deep purple, one khaki, one bottle-green, one red.   
  
All horrible.  
  
"I feel like an idiot." Came the slightly muffled reply from the depths of the dressing room.   
  
"Is it that bad?" Harry groaned. This was starting to get really dull.  
  
"Well, it's marginally better than those other ones." A small 'click' was audible as he unlocked the door. "If   
you laugh I will personally kill you." He stepped out, an expectant look on his face. Harry smiled. Obviously   
there were some really good dress robes out there as well.  
  
Sirius was clad in robes of a silvery material that reminded Harry of his Invisibility Cloak. It shimmered when   
he moved, contrasting with his unruly ebony hair. Granted, it was a little large for him, but the colour was   
perfect.   
  
Madam Corayander appeared, tape measure in hand, and regarded him critically. She smiled kindly at him.   
"I think we've found the robes for you." She said happily, looking him up and down. "You look lovely,   
dear."  
  
Sirius smothered a snort, but Harry nodded vigourously in agreement.   
  
"Let's buy them." He suggested, though right then he would have agreed to buy those banana-yellow robes -  
- anything to get away from this place. He was beginning to feel jealous of Ron, who had been allowed to   
escape to visit his brothers.   
  
"I just need to make a few minor adjustments..." Madam Corayander beckoned Sirius into a small room   
containing a short stool, which she gestured for Sirius to stand on. "Don't worry dear, it won't take long."  
  
Sirius groaned. "Now I remember why I hated robe-shopping." He muttered darkly.  
  
Madam Corayander set her magic tape-measure on him, while she bustled around, searching for scissors,   
needle and thread.   
  
"You don't need to stick around, you know." Sirius pointed out, noticing his godson's bored expression. "Go   
find Ron. I'll be fine here."  
  
Harry grinned in relief. "Thanks Sirius. See ya later, k?"  
  
"If I survive this experience." He joked, putting on a brave sort of grimace.  
  
***  
  
Sirius walked out of Madam Corayander's robe shop half an hour later, with his new robes folded neatly in a   
bag. It was doubtful they would stay neatly folded once he got back to Hogwarts, but at least they were for   
now.  
  
He found Zonko's easily, his memories of exploring Hogsmeade as a teenager were still fresh in his mind. It   
did look different to how he remembered it, but it still had the unmistakable ZONKO'S sign, so he sauntered   
in, immediately spotting Harry, Ron, and two identical looking redheads, who he supposed were Ron's   
brothers.  
  
He glanced around the semi-familiar shop, but found to his dismay that he, once an expert on Zonko's wares   
in his youth, only recognized a few things. To him, this shop, full of new and exciting possibilities for pranks   
was heaven. He sped around, looking at miscellaneous items in wonder, his expression similar to that of a   
four-year-old in a sweet shop, while Harry, Ron, Fred and George looked on with amusement.  
  
"That's Sirius." Ron informed his brothers, jerking his head in Sirius' direction. "You may have noticed, but   
he's a bit of a prankster."  
  
"Fancies himself a master of pranks, does he?" Fred grinned at his twin.   
  
"We may just have to show him some of our skills." George's grin was just as evil as his twin's.  
  
They nodded to each other, silently agreeing on their plan of attack. Fred grabbed a nearby plate of Canary   
Creams, and George strode over to the engrossed teenager, gesturing for Harry and Ron to be quiet.   
  
"So, interested in our fake wands, are you?" George interrupted Sirius' wide-eyed admiration at the contents   
of the shelves. Sirius started, and wheeled around, instinct controlling his body for a moment. He quickly   
gained control of himself, forcing a small grin.  
  
"Yeah, this stuff's amazing."  
  
George grinned in reply. "Me and Fred invented some of it ourselves, you know."  
  
"You inve--"  
  
"Free sample?" Fred appeared at Sirius' other side, weilding the platter of Canary Creams. He offered the   
delicious-smelling plate to Sirius, his expression expertly free of any sign that it could be a trick. Sirius, who   
was starving, (as many teenage boys are) gladly took one. Ron stifled a laugh as he popped it into his mouth.  
  
POP!  
  
Both twins cracked up at the sight of the large, black, bewildered looking canary that Sirius had turned into.   
Harry and Ron roared with laughter, leaning against each other for support.   
  
The laughter didn't subside until Sirius had begun to moult. Black feathers littered the floor of the shop, and   
bits of Sirius started to appear...  
  
It was Ron who first noticed something was wrong. The Sirius that emerged from the feathers looked   
different... older...  
  
He nudged Harry in the ribs, starting to feel the beginnings of panic. Sirius couldn't revert back to his normal  
self here...  
  
Fred looked up at what had first been a normal looking, teenage boy, then a canary, and now...  
  
He felt his breath catch in his throat. He recognized the person standing next to him...  
  
"Sirius Black!" He choked out, taking a step backwards.   
  
Sirius looked down at him, first questioningly, then realization took over. He swore creatively. A soft thud   
on his other side informed him that George had fainted. Fred however, was still slowly retreating, alternately   
gibbering and swearing.  
  
"It's not what you think..." Harry ran to Fred's side, while Ron dealt with George. "Calm down, Fred!"   
  
"S-s-sirius Black..."  
  
Sirius quickly pulled curtains across the shop windows, flipping over the 'Closed' sign. "If you'll stop babbling,   
I'll explain." He said, his back to Fred and Harry.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooooh, so Fred and George know about Siri's little secret! Sorry to everyone who asked in reveiws about   
Seraphina Tenebres, so answers as of yet. Aren't I evil? But I'll give you a clue: Seraphim is the highest   
order of angels, Tenebras in Latin means darkness. But she's not evil or anything.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius... :( Or anyone else.   
  
Hope you guys are enjoying reading this storee as much as I am writing it!  
  
To read is human, to review, divine. 


	7. Dumbledore... the matchmaker??

CHAPTER SEVEN! And, introducing: Devoid! my new beta! *applause* Who did an   
excellent job with finding mistakes in this chapter I might add. And also a big thank   
you to people who offered to do it. I emailed most of ya (the ones who'd offered when   
I was writing it) and Devoid replied first. Not that I hate ya or anythin! Well, I'll shut   
up now. Read on!  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron passed George a cup of steaming tea, trying to hide his amusement. His   
brother, George, the funny, smart, great Quidditch player, had fainted. And   
all it had taken was one look at Sirius. Mind that Fred didn't look too good   
either. He had gone paler than his twin, and it was all the pair of them   
could do to nod dumbly at what Harry was saying.  
  
Sirius was skulking in a corner, trying to look inconspicuous and harmless.   
He was also trying to think of some way to get out of this mess. He   
shouldn't have needed any more of the potion until after dinner, and had left   
the little green phial locked in his trunk in Gryffindor Tower. He could see   
two options: somehow either get up there himself, or send Harry or Ron. But   
he couldn't send them. What if they got caught? They would all get   
detention, face possible banning from all future Hogsmeade visits . . . Not   
to mention loss of House points. On the other hand, how could he get into   
the dormitory? A big black dog wasn't exactly a regular occurrence in the   
castle. But they did have James' old Invisibility Cloak . . .   
  
"I suppose our current problem is how to get Sirius back up to the  
castle." Said Harry, almost voicing Sirius' exact thoughts. The twins nodded in   
agreement. George gulped his tea down, some colour returning to his cheeks.   
  
"Harry." He said perfectly seriously, "Did you bring the  
Marauder's Map?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Course I did!" He rummaged in the pockets of  
his robes, finally bringing out an old and battered piece of parchment. The   
Marauder's Map, wiped clean of course.  
  
Fred took it from Harry, holding it almost reverently. He looked over his   
shoulder at Sirius, who was still in his corner.  
  
"You do know how to work this, don't you?" He asked, indicating the  
Map.  
  
Sirius chuckled softly, stepping forward, wand drawn. He tapped it on the   
parchment, said, "I solemnly swear I am up to know good," and grinned   
toothily at the twins. "Padfoot, at your service."  
  
That statement had the desired effect. Almost in unison, the twins' mouths   
dropped open, eyes widened, looking both impressed and confused.   
  
Sirius, rather melodramatically, bowed, a grin lighting up his thin face.   
  
It was Fred that cracked up first, laughing and clapping his brother on the   
back. "We. Tricked. Padfoot!" He managed to gasp out, grabbing  
George's hand and shaking it.   
  
Sirius looked less than amused. He snatched the Map and inspected it   
carefully, trying to ignore Fred and George's hearty congratulations of each   
other. Ron patted Sirius' arm with what might have been pity, if he hadn't   
dissolved into laughs at one look at Sirius' bemused expression.  
  
At last, the Weasleys managed to get over this new development and they got   
down to business. The plan was this: the three of them would emerge from the   
witch's statue under the Invisibility Cloak, Sirius in dog form. Then Ron   
would open the portrait hole for them, creating a distraction for Harry and   
Sirius to slip up into the dormitory to retrieve the potion.   
  
No problem.  
  
***  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea!" Hermione scolded in a hushed voice.   
She   
glared at each one of them in turn, her angry gaze resting on Sirius who was   
sitting, pale-faced, as close to the fire as he could get. The process of   
Age-reversal had left him rather weak at the knees.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth probably to comment that it was his fault for   
proposing such a childish idea when Ron spoke up.  
  
"Well, what were *you* doing?" He inquired, quite forcefully. He  
stopped   
staring into the dancing flames of the fireplace to look at her.  
  
"That's none of your business!" She snapped back, a pink tinge  
appearing in   
her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Spirits were high the next morning at breakfast. For starters, it was   
Christmas Eve, and that meant the ball was that evening, but also it had   
snowed heavily the night before. A small brag from Sirius' about how good at   
'snowball warfare' he was earned him, Harry and Ron a challenge from Seamus,   
Dean and Neville.   
  
And so, full of delicious breakfast, the six of them headed down towards the   
white-blanketed grounds, both sides devising intricate plans of attack.   
  
Harry was just voicing an excellent plan involving Sirius sneaking behind   
their 'base' in dog form via the Forbidden Forest and pelting them from   
behind when a large screech owl dropped a letter on Sirius' head.   
  
Sirius picked it up off the snowy ground, his mittened fingers fumbling with   
the envelope. He thrust the offending gloves at his godson and ripped into   
it.   
  
"What is it?" Ron asked, watching over his shoulder.   
  
"Dumbledore." Sirius groaned, scanning the familiar loopy  
handwriting. "He wants me to meet him in his office. He says he has something to tell me."  
  
"I wonder what?" Harry mused, before Ron exploded.  
  
"You can't leave now! The snowball fight!" He ranted on further  
before   
Sirius interrupted, not sounding very happy.  
  
"The letter says now. Sorry guys."  
  
Harry shrugged. "No big deal."  
  
"NO BIG DEAL?!"   
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
***  
  
Sirius told the statue the password and watched it jump out of the way with   
increasing nervousness. He hoped this visit to the Headmaster's office had   
nothing to do with what McGonagall had said about the pranks.  
  
He waited politely outside the closed door, his nervousness turning into   
frustration. He was unaware that he was tapping his foot with impatience.   
If Dumbledore was going to tell him off, he better hurry up about it.  
  
He could hear muffled voices coming from the room, one defiantly belonging to   
the Headmaster, the other... He had no idea.   
  
Giving up the wait, he rapped his knuckles on the polished wood. He could   
almost hear the scrape of a chair, and then a slight creak as the heavy door   
opened. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore appeared, and he stepped back,   
ushering the 'teenager' inside.   
  
"Ah, Sirius. We were just talking about you." Dumbledore's blue eyes  
sparkled. "I asked you to come up here so you could meet our new Defense   
Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
But Sirius didn't hear a word of this little speech. He was too busy staring   
at the all-too-familiar figure, sitting hunched over a mug of coffee.  
  
"You must remember her," Dumbledore continued, watching them both  
carefully. "This is Professor Tenebres."  
  
Professor Tenebres stood up, putting her coffee down on Dumbledore's desk.   
"Hello Sirius." She said, her voice a little shaky.   
  
"Hey." Was all Sirius could manage. His heart was threatening to  
either jump out of his mouth, or make its own exit through his chest. He tried to   
think of something interesting to say, but his shocked mind failed him.   
Dumbledore waved him into a chair, sitting down himself.   
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Sirius stammered, collapsing into the  
offered chair.   
  
Seraphina took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Albus sent me a letter   
confirming your situation." She said stiffly, almost formally. "He  
happened to mention his own problems with finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts   
teacher, and your plan for the coming year." She began to pace restlessly.  
  
"I had some things to clear up at home before I --"  
  
Sirius leapt to his feet, wrapping his arms around her, screwing his eyes   
shut to keep tears back.   
  
"God it's good to see you."   
  
Seraphina stiffened in his grasp, then forced herself to relax, saying   
nothing.   
  
Dumbledore stood up, smiling happily. "I have some work to do, so I will   
just leave you two to talk for a while, shall I?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Good-bye then."  
  
Still no response.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled smugly to himself, and left as quietly as possible.   
  
How long they stood there, neither had any idea. Finally, Seraphina   
disentangled herself and turned her back on him, picking up her cloak which   
was draped over the back of the chair she had been sitting on.   
  
"I have to go... Lots of unpacking to do..." She said quickly,  
throwing the cloak around her shoulders. Sirius noticed her hands were shaking as she   
fumbled with the silver clasp. He smiled crookedly.   
  
"I understand. See you later then, Sera?"  
  
She nodded slightly, walking hurriedly towards the door. Before leaving, she   
hesitated, turning her head to the side a little.   
  
"It's good to see you again." Her voice was barely more than a  
whisper.   
  
And then she was gone.  
  
***  
  
Sirius walked outside in a daze. He wasn't aware of the stupid grin he was   
wearing until his amused godson called him on it.   
  
"What're you looking so happy about?" Harry asked from behind the  
'fort' he and Ron had constructed out of snow. "What did Dumbledore tell you?"  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
It was that moment that the 'enemy' noticed Sirius approaching.  
  
SMACK.  
  
An icy-cold snowball hit him in the face, immediately snapping him out of his   
thoughts and into the real world.   
  
"Who threw that?!" He demanded, glaring around. It was a miracle the  
snow didn't melt under that ferocious gaze.  
  
Seamus laughed, waving at him.  
  
"Right." Sirius wiped the snow from his face and bent down, picking  
up a   
large handful of snow.  
  
Seamus scampered.   
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you like! I was gonna have this up last week, but I was suffering from 1000  
word essay-itis. *gag*  
  
Reviews are very very very VERY welcome. In fact... I NEED THEM TO LIVE!  
  
And anything to do with Harry Potter isn't mine. I've only temporarily stolen it, and   
it must be returned. 


	8. The Yule Ball

This may come as a surprise to you all, but I am still alive! I sincerely apologise for taking so long, but for some   
reason I found this chapter really hard to write. Then, when it was written, it sat under my bed for ages 'cos I   
thought it was too crappy to post. But it has been improved! (I hope) and typed! So, without further ado,   
chapter eight!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It wasn't until lunchtime when six red-faced and very hungry boys headed back to the castle. They made for the   
Great Hall and food straight away, still laughing and joking; both sides were claiming they had won.   
  
Hermione was making her way towards the Great Hall as well, accompanied by Ginny and Ron's 'date' Kaitlyn. The   
three of them had been up in the common room since breakfast, and they were all looking forward to a nice lunch.  
  
Over the past two days Hermione had spent quite a bit of time with Ginny and Kaitlyn, and she'd come to like them   
a lot. It made a change from her best friends who, though they were great fun to be around, were guys. She'd   
told both girls about her 'conspiracy' with Sirius after much needling about their 'relationship' - something they   
found very amusing.   
  
The food was already on the table when they reached the Great Hall itself. Hermione paused for a moment, looking   
over the heads of the crowd for her other friends.   
  
Something whacked into her shoulder.  
  
"Watch it Granger." The all-too-familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy cut through the air.   
  
"You ran into me!" Hermione retorted, but he had already disappeared around the corner.  
  
Ginny glared after him, shaking her head with disgust. "Bastard."  
  
"Bloody Death Eaters, the lot of them." Kaitlyn agreed.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She was thinking about what Sirius had said the other night about Seraphina - that Draco's   
father was abusive. "I'm guessing he's as rude as he is because of Lucius." He had said.  
  
She noticed Harry was waving at them from the Gryffindor table and waved back. She followed Ginny and Kaitlyn,   
who had already started towards them, and took her usual seat, between Ron and Sirius.  
  
"So who won?" She asked, helping herself to fresh bread.  
  
"We did." Said Sirius at once, getting in half a second before the rest.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys could be so immature… sometimes they were like a bunch of six year olds playing   
soldiers.  
  
"I'm sure." She commented dryly.  
  
***  
  
Seraphina walked through the empty corridors towards what would be her office, deep in thought. She was   
completely confused. She was even beginning to wonder why she had taken this job in the first place. She would   
have to face Sirius again, and she had no idea what to say to him. He seemed ready to forget the past fourteen   
years, but things weren't so easy for her. She'd spent that time in the darkest depths of depression, hating Sirius,   
hating herself for trusting and loving him, hating the whole damn world for taking Lily and James. It wasn't easy to   
forget that.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Seraphina woke to an empty house. It looked like Sirius had gone to check on Peter again. He was always doing   
that, ever since the Fidelius Charm had been performed three weeks ago. She shrugged it off and got dressed,   
humming to herself. Life was beginning to look up. She would never have to see Lucius again, she was engaged to   
the most wonderful man in the world, and James and Lily were as safe as it is possible to be.   
  
She surveyed the kitchen. The remnants of last night's dinner still haunted it. She stacked the plates on the sink,   
running some hot water.  
  
A loud knock on the front door interrupted her thoughts. She turned off the tap, dried her hands and jogged down   
the hallway, grinning despite herself. Sirius had probably forgotten his keys again.  
  
She opened the door, but instead of the grinning face of Sirius Black she had expected, two official looking wizards   
were waiting for her.  
  
"Yes?" She was beginning to get worried.  
  
They flashed Ministry of Magic ID's at her. "May we come in?" one asked gravely.  
  
"Of course… what is it?" she lead them down the hallway into the living room, sitting down. They did the same.  
  
"I'm afraid it's bad news." The official began reluctantly. He swallowed. "Mr and Mrs Potter's house was attacked   
last night. They were both killed." He looked down at his hands. "I hate this job." He muttered.  
  
Seraphina blinked a few times. "Excuse me?" She must have heard wrong… this was not happening… not now…  
  
"He-who-must-not-be-named found their hiding place. They died noble deaths."  
  
"…and Harry?" Seraphina asked weakly. "Did You-know-who…"  
  
"Somehow Harry survived." The official couldn't help smiling a little at the thought.   
  
Silent tears were now running down Seraphina's face. "He's coming to live with us then?" she managed. "Sirius is   
his legal guardian now they're-" she choked on the dreaded word.   
  
"..no." The official looked to his colleague to help him out.  
  
"Black was arrested a few hours ago." This wizard's manner was cold, hateful.  
  
"WHAT?!" Seraphina's hand flew to her mouth.   
  
"He betrayed the Potters. He is also guilty of the murder of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He is on his way   
to Azkaban."  
  
Seraphina's world shattered that day.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Seraphina shook her head to clear it. It wasn't good to dwell on the past, especially those memories.   
  
She opened the door to her office, noting with satisfaction that her bags had already been brought up. She carried   
them into the adjoining bedroom, opening the first one. She pulled out her photos. She smiled, looking down at the   
two people that featured in them, cheering up already.   
  
She had only found out she was pregnant after Sirius' arrest.  
  
***  
  
Kaitlyn Tenebres straightened her dress robes in the mirror. She was pleased with the effect. Ginny was right -   
purple did suit her. She knew she could never even compare with her mother, but Ginny had managed to both tame   
her unruly black hair, (inherited, though she didn't know it, from her father) and make it look good.  
  
She turned around to face her friends, grinning. She surveyed them mock-critically. "You'll do."  
  
Hermione looked fantastic to say the least. She was clad in robes of sky-blue, with her straightened and tamed in   
a simple clasp. The girls had been working on her dress robes for the past two days, and it had certainly paid off.   
  
However, out of the three of them, it was Ginny that really shone. Her twin brothers had shouted her new robes of   
pure white, which made her auburn hair even more distinct. Although she was quite flushed with anticipation, she   
still managed to look fabulous.   
  
"Let's go then." Ginny blushed even more, quickly making for the door.  
  
***  
  
Hermione searched through the crowd milling inside the Great Hall for Sirius. He had said he'd meet her at the   
bottom of the stairs, but she'd already looked there.  
  
She was pushing through a group of third-years when she saw the back of his head in the crowd. "Sirius!" she   
called out. "SIRIUS!"  
  
He turned around, flashing her a smile. The crowd seemed to part for him, letting him through.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Where's Ron?" he muttered, glancing around.   
  
"Over there talking to Kaitlyn." Somehow Hermione could smell a Sirius prank coming on.   
  
"Tell me when he looks this way." He grinned cheekily.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"…now, but I don't see-"  
  
With a last mischievous look, he pulled her close and kissed her. "That oughtta annoy him." He whispered in her   
ear.  
  
It did.  
  
Ron's face went so red it was almost in competition with his hair. He made a few apoplectic noises.   
  
"What?" Kaitlyn followed his angry glare to Sirius and Hermione, who were kissing again. She stifled a laugh. It was   
so obvious Ron liked her. He looked worked up enough to run over there and wrench them apart. "Calm down."  
  
"But- they're-not supposed to-" Kaitlyn wouldn't have been surprised if he'd spontaneously combusted.  
  
"They are dating Ron."  
  
"But-but-"  
  
***  
  
Harry tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Ginny at the bottom of the stairs. He glanced over at the doors to   
the Great Hall, which had already opened allowing the crowd to slowly file in. He wished she'd hurry up.   
  
Ginny grabbed the bag that was hiding under a discarded set of robes and rushed downstairs to where Harry was   
waiting.   
  
"Sorry, I forgot my bag." She apologized, a little breathlessly.  
  
Harry shut his mouth with a snap. This couldn't be Ginny - not the blushing little girl he knew anyway. He'd   
secretly thought she was pretty sine the start of this year, but not this beautiful-  
  
"…Harry?"   
  
He snapped out of his daze. He coughed nervously. "Uh.. let's go in, shall we?"  
  
She smiled, making his heart melt. "Ok."  
  
***  
  
Sirius sipped at his punch, watching Harry dancing with Ginny, and Hermione with Ron. He smiled to himself. The   
dance was a slow one, and all four were blushing.   
  
He felt a pang of nostalgia seeing Ginny and Harry - they could almost have been Lily and James from this distance.   
It was funny how things turned out, almost like history repeating itself.   
  
He wondered vaguely where Kaitlyn had gone, glancing around at the other tables. She'd excused herself just after   
he'd finished dancing with her, and hadn't returned.  
  
Wait, there she was, sitting at a corner table with -  
  
Seraphina?   
  
He could only see her back, but that expanse of silver hair was unmistakable. But why would they be talking?  
  
Kaitlyn eventually stood up and headed for the grounds, looking a little confused. After a few minutes Seraphina   
rose as well, looking around. She soon spotted Sirius, and walked over.  
  
"We need to talk." She muttered, stopping by his table. She looked troubled. "Outside in fifteen minutes."  
  
He nodded. "Why Sera?"  
  
She ignored his question and walked off again, following Kaitlyn.   
  
Sirius sighed. It was a rather annoying trait of Sera's to be enigmatic. He settled himself, and watched his godson   
finish dancing, wondering what on earth Sera wanted to talk to him about.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Behold, my attempt at a cliffhanger! Hmm…. So what does Sera want to tell him? It's not that hard to work out,   
but hey, I tried!   
  
Now I'll attempt to answer a few questions that people have been putting forward in reviews.   
1. Sirius will not be ending up with Hermione. Not that I have any problems with that happening (in fact I'm   
contemplating writing another fic with that pairing) but just not in this fic.  
2. About the little bit in this chapter half in Sera's POV. I'm not saying Sera suffered more than dearest Siri, but   
it's how SERA sees it. She's a little self-absorbed.   
3. You might have noticed, but Ginny is over her crush on Harry. I don't think I've made it very clear, but she is.  
She's gonna have a little FUN with lovestruck Hazza... mwahaha. I'm so mean to him ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Only the plot of this little storee (though its not so little anymore…*sniff* my   
baby's all grown up!) is mine. Plus Kaitlyn and Sera. The rest belongs to my personal hero, J.K Rowling. May she   
live forever!  
  
^-^ Have a nice day! (I'm in a sickeningly happy mood… don't mind me. It's just the coffee. ^-^)  



	9. Kaitlyn and Seraphina

Ok, peeps, please don't kill me because it has almost been two months since I updated. *nervous laughter* There are a couple of   
reasons why this storee has been neglected though. 1. My best friend is suffering from clinical depression and I'm guessing it's sorta  
contagious; 2. My big brother has been in hospital for the past month; 3. It's been good old assessment 'week' at school. And I   
haven't had any inspiration whatsoever. But thankfully, it is now the holidays, and I spent all day today writing this, then typing it.  
Pwease forgive me. ~Windangel  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sera?" Sirius called, a little apprehensively.   
  
"Here." She appeared, beckoning him out of view and earshot of the ballroom. She led him into a little grove surrounded by trees.   
He hoped no one would be able to find them; this was something   
that he'd like kept private.  
  
"I know this may seem a little random," Sera began, pacing around the grove, "but there is something I need to tell you." She looked   
at her feet. "You may want to sit down."  
  
Sirius had no idea what she was talking about, but flopped onto the grass. Sera remained standing.  
  
She didn't say anything for some time, still pacing and looking flustered. "You have no idea how hard this is." She muttered to   
herself.  
  
Finally, she took a deep breath and steeled herself. She faced Sirius, expression determined.   
"Sirius, I know this will be a shock…"  
  
"Just tell me." Sirius looked up at her. "I promise I won't explode."  
  
"You… err… have a daughter, Sirius."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" He sat up quickly. "Come again?"  
  
"You know Kaitlyn… she is my - and your - daughter."  
  
Sirius stuck a finger into his ear, cleaning out the earwax he KNEW must be impeding his hearing. "…huh?"  
  
"I was pregnant when you were arrested."  
  
"… It's a good thing I'm sitting down." Sirius blinked a few times at her, trying to see any signs that she might be lying. He took in a   
few deep breaths, then asked the question.  
  
"Does she know about me?"  
  
"I just told her." Seraphina looked down at her feet, sighing. "I think she's still in shock. Do you want me to get her?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
It was hard for Ron to concentrate on dancing and talking at the same time normally. Being this close to Hermione made it even   
more complicated.   
  
He narrowly avoided stepping on her foot again, laughing nervously.   
  
Hermione laughed at his flustered expression. "You're so stupid sometimes, Ron." She stated. He looked up at her for a second,   
then had to look at his feet again to avoid disaster.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're trying so hard to impress me, and it really isn't necessary. We don't have to dance if you don't want to."  
  
Ron went brick red. "No… no… I'm happy if you are-"  
  
Maybe it was her time with Sirius that made Hermione bolder than she usually was, but she stopped his embarrassed ramblings with   
a quick kiss.   
  
If possible, Ron went even redder.  
  
* * *  
  
Reluctantly, Harry let Ginny go once the dance was finished. She excused herself quickly, saying she'd promised to dance with   
Colin Creevey.   
  
"You will dance with me again, after?" Harry called after her, feeling a little deflated.  
  
"Maybe." Was her only reply. She gave him a last smile, then left him on the dance floor.  
  
Harry's green eyes quickly scanned the Great Hall for Ron, Hermione or Sirius - someone he could babble about Ginny to. He   
spotted Ron and Hermione sitting alone in a corner eating dinner, but he got the impression they didn't want to be disturbed. Of   
Sirius though, there was no sign.  
  
Deciding he looked like a bit of an idiot standing alone on the dance floor and not feeling particularly hungry, he walked outside for   
some quiet. He needed to think.  
  
Harry wasn't far away from the main building before he heard voices.   
  
"Well, this is definitely weird." A girl's voice. One he had heard before, but couldn't quite place.  
  
"Uh huh." Sirius? Harry crept closer, peering through the trees.   
  
"I always wondered about meeting my father, but never imagined it would be like this…" Father?? She couldn't be talking about   
Sirius?  
  
"I have to say I never imagined anything like this…"   
  
Harry pushed away the branch that was obstructing his view of the strange scene. It was Sirius all right, standing pale-faced in   
front of… Kaitlyn? And there was someone else there - Harry gave his glasses a quick wipe on his robes - it looked like the woman   
Dumbledore had introduced as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor T-something.  
  
Kaitlyn was speaking again. "After years of believing dear old dad wanted nothing o do with us and thinking his name was Cecil   
Brown-"  
  
"Cecil Brown?" Sirius glared at Professor T, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
The professor almost smiled, shrugging. "I had to tell her something."  
  
"Well, you could have come up with something a little more impressing." Sirius joked, trying to cover up his shock.  
  
Kaitlyn chuckled a little. "I always imagined you as short, balding and wearing tweed. Then I wondered why mum would like   
anyone like that." She looked at him closely, head to one side. "But now I meet you, and find out you're a falsely convicted   
murderer under the influence of a potion that makes you into an immature, prank-playing, sixteen year old."  
  
"Hey! I don't play that many pranks! On anyone who isn't Snape, that is."   
  
All three of them laughed at that comment.  
  
* * *  
Sirius returned to the dormitory late that night. He had stayed in the garden with Kaitlyn and Sera, just talking and catching up, much   
longer than he should have. The Ball had finished long ago when the three of them emerged, and he had said goodbye to the other   
two outside Seraphina's office. Kaitlyn had gone for a cup of tea with her mother.  
  
Sirius mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and crawled through the hole into the Gryffindor common room. He had expected it to   
be deserted, but there was someone sitting in a chair by the fire holding a mug of steaming coffee. The person turned around to look   
at Sirius, face illuminated by the crackling fire.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Err… tell you what?" Sirius feigned ignorance, stepping backwards.  
  
"About her. About Seraphina."  
  
Sirius sat down in one of the armchairs, choosing his words carefully. "… You didn't need to know."  
  
Harry didn't reply. He just stared into the dying flames of the fire.   
  
"I'm sorry." Sirius said quietly. "I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. You've had enough to worry about lately."  
  
"I hate it when people don't tell me things." Harry said, more to himself than Sirius. "I'm sixteen. I can handle it."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sirius apologized again.   
  
"You know, Dumbledore still won't tell me why Voldemort was after my parents." Harry turned his head towards Sirius. "I don't   
suppose you know."  
  
"No." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Figures." Harry said bitterly. He looked into the fire again.  
  
Harry's behavior was beginning to worry Sirius. He had never seen his godson this bitter and moody.   
  
"Harry, if you ever need to talk…" Sirius began, touching Harry's arm tentatively.   
  
"I know." Harry stood up, sighing. "Goodnight."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP. I wish I was making money from this. But I'm not.  
  
And just a last little message from me. I know this storee isn't perfect. It's possibly even crap. If anyone has any tips on how to   
improve it, TELL ME. I'm practically begging for some constructive criticism here. Cya dudes!  



End file.
